Queen of Egypt
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: In ancient Egypt Pharaoh Atem and his wife Queen Teana rule the country. But suddenly one night Pharaoh Atem disappears mysteriously from the palace. No one knows where he is and what happened to him. But is the pharaoh really dead? What will the Queen do in order to protect the kingdom? Who is hiding behind the Pharaoh s disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Hello everyone. This is my first story for Yu-gi-oh. It is one of my favorite anime so i decided to write a fanfic. Here is chapter one. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The queen`s decision

Queen Teanna of Egypt was sitting in the throne with the high priests and her advisers.. One month had passed since the pharaoh Atem had disappeared and they didn`t have a clue of what had happened to him. Isis,a priestess and Queen Teana`s best friend entered the Throne Room in order to speak with the queen. She had sent many guards in order to search for the Pharaoh but no one managed to find anything. Isis believed that someone had kidnapped Pharaoh Atem and killed him in the process but she couldn`t tell this in Teana. She had to be sure first before she talks to the queen.

The high priests and also the citizens of Egypt believed that the thief Bakura who was also a killer had kidnapped and killed Pharaoh Atem as revenge for what his father had done to his village . He had killed all the villagers including Bakura`s family,burned their bodies and trapped their souls in order to create the seven Millenium Items. All the high priests had one Millennium object and there was also the Millennium Puzzle with belonged to Pharaoh Atem and now belonged to the queen.

Queen Teana had ordered everyone to gather in the Throne Room in order to speak with them. Since the Pharaoh`s disappearance the country was in chaos and the people of Egypt and also the high priests wanted Teana to get married again and give birth to a heir in order to ensure the future of the royal bloodline. And they wanted to force het to marry high priest Set who was also Atem`s cousin and the next heir to the throne. It was her duty as the Queen of Egypt to marry Set and Egypt with him.

But Queen Teana hated Seto and she didn`t want him to become the next Pharaoh, He was now her worst enemy and she could do whatever she could in order to make him disappear from this world. Teana was a very independent and powerful woman. She believed that she could rule Egypt byherself and this was exactly what she was going to do. Today she was going to show everyone that she needed no other man in her life and that she could be the only ruler of Egypt. She was lost in her thoughts in her thoughts when she heard the voice of the high priestess Isis.

Isis entered the room and slowly she approached the throne where Teanna was. She bowed towards the Queen and told her,

"My Queen may the powerful God Ra bless you and give you power and wisdom. Me the high priestess Isis came here in order to inform you that the guards that i had sent in order to search for the Pharaoh, didn`t find anything. My Lady i am very sorry that i have to tell you this but i am afraid that Pharaoh Atem has not survived. Everyone here thinks the same my Queen. Someone killed our Pharaoh and threw his body to the Nile. This is what we believe and i am afraid that this is the truth. " she told her but the Queen stopped her.

"What are you say Isis? That Pharaoh Atem, my husband and King of Egypt died and that someone threw him in the Nile? How you dare to say those things to me? You dissapoint me Isis. For me Atem hasn`t died and i will always believe that he is alive." she told Isis and tears started to appear in her beautiful face.

"My Lady please calm down. Like you, we suffer too with our Pharaoh`s disappearance. I know that this very hard for you but you must accept the face that our Pharaoh died. My Lady we spoke with some villagers and they told us that one month ago they saw three men carrying someone and threw him in the Nile. All the high priests and your advisers believe that this body belonged to our Pharaoh. My Lady you are the future of Egypt, our future. You must continue on and rule Egypt now" Isis told her trying to calm her but Queen Teann snapped and slapped her

"You are a liar and a betrayer Isis. And i thought that you were a friend of mine. Listen to me everyone because i will speak only once. I am Teana Queen of Egypt and Pharaoh Atem`s wife. For me Pharaoh Atem is still alive and will remain like this until we find his dead body. Tomorrow we start again the search for our Pharaoh and we will not stop until we find him. Dead or alive you will bring him to me. Also i am the absolute monarch of Egypt and my wish is your command. I will not marry an other man until i find Atem. And if i get married, i will marry the man that i will choose and not the one that you want. Tell the people that from now on i will be the ruler and the law in Egypt. No one can tell me what i must do. I am the Queen and i will decide from today. Those who accept me i will help them but for those who betray me i will punish them. Death is not the only punishment. First i will make them pay for their insults and their betrayal. And i will start today with the high priestess Isis. me she has been a snake to my is a betrayer and for that she will be punished with death. But first she will be tortured. Hell will come to her and she will beg me to kill her.

Now guards take her away in the dungeons" the Queen ordered and the guards took the high priestess away.

"Please my Queen have mercy. Isis is your friend. We want the best for you and Egypt. Please spare her you majesty" Marik said. He was one of the high priests and Isis younger brother. He and Teana were friends in the past but everything changed when Teana married Atem and became queen. It was like she was a different person. She wasn`t the sweet and innocent girl they knew anymore. She had become a powerful and ambitious woman with a cruel heart that didn`t care for anything or anyone.

"Mercy? You dare ask me mercy Marik? For your sister? I am Queen Teana, Queen of Egypt and i show no mercy to friends or enemies. Those who betray me will die. And your sister will be the first i will kill Marik. Unless you want to have the same fate as your sister i would recommend for you to keep your mouth shut. Understood"? she asked him but he didn`t answer her. Teanna smiled and continued

"Now i order you to tell me what information you have gathered that may help us to find Atem. Rashid tell us what you have found" the Queen ordered. Rashid was Teanna`s most trusted advisor and the highpriest. Everyone respected him and feared him for his abilities and hisknowlege of magic. He was one of the eldest and he was the one who had created the seven Millenium items with pharaoh Atem`s father.

"My Queen we have found that the thief Bakura has killed many people and stolen their fortunes in the last two years. We spoke with some citizens and they told ud that they saw Bakura in the area where our Pharaoh had dissapeared two weeks ago. Why he was there? We don`t know. And since he hated the Pharaoh Atem`s father so much we presume that he was the one who kidnapped our pharaoh Atem. May the Gods help him and have him alive" he begged and bowed towards the Queen.

"I want to look everywhere in order to find Atem. You will search everywhere and ask all the citizens in case they saw something. Marik, go and speak again with the two villagers that speaked with Isis and interrogate them. Today we will start the research of the Pharaoh and until we find his dead body, we will believe that he is alive. Now dismiss" she ordered everyone.

"My Queen what we will say to the high priest Set when he returns back from Nuvia? We will have to ask his help too for our research" Rashid told her.

"No you will not tell anything to this snake until i say. He hated Atem and if he learns that he is missing he will try and claim his right to the throne. He is a threat to us and Egypt. I will not let him become Pharaoh. Even if i have to sell my soul to the demons. Now go" she ordered again and Rashid and the other highpriests left her alone.

Teana returned to her throne when she heard a noise. Someone had entered the Room and was standing behind her. Queen Teana turned her head towards the person and smiled.

"Everything is going according the plan"? the mysterious voice asked her.

"Yes, don`t worry. Everyone is where we want to be"...

Author`s note:

Pharaoh Atem is missing and everyone is searching for him. What happened to pharaoh Atem? And who is the mysterious person that Queen Teanna is talking? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear readers please review and tell me if you want me to continue the story. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucilla


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Lust for Blood

"I told you not to come here .It is very dangerous. We must not be seen. Some people in the palace suspect me that i am responsible for Atem`s disappearance and they are looking for you too. If someone finds outthe truth we will be doomed" Teanna said to the mysterus man

The man slowly approached the Queen and touched her face with his hands.

"My beautiful Queen you shouldn`t worry so much. You are truly the master of evil and no one is going to suspect you. I assure you that i am a loyal servant to you and a victim to your charm and also your lover. I can kill for you. I also can deny the powerful Gods for you. There is nothing that i can`t do for you my love" he told her and she slapped him hard.

"This is not time for romantic moments Bakura. I want power and i want to rule Egypt myself. I want to be a Pharaoh and the most powerful ruler in Egypt`s history. I also want immortality and i crave for blood. My enemies` blood. So leave those pathetic expressions of love and let`s continue with our plan. I want to kill Seto and banish him for this world as idid to Atem"she told hin and she smirked . Bakura could see an animalistic pleasure into Teana`s eyes.

"You are very cruel your majesty. The only thing you desire is pain and death. You are truly an evil woman. Tell me who are you? Are you a human or a demon with human disquise? Bakura asked her and kissed her hard on her lips/

"No, i am neither a human or a demon Bakura. I am a living dead. And He Atem stole my heart and crushed it when i saw him making love to Kisara my sister and Seto`s wife He betrayed me Bakura and he killed me that day. So i decided to go for revenge. Atem would not live to become pharaoh of Egypt. And her Kisara my sister. I captured her and then i ordered to make her mummy while she was alive. You should be there Bakura when she was screaming for help and mercy. I enjoyed it very much. She didn`t die quickly. That bitch had a very painful death" Teana said and smirked once again.

" And what about Seto? If he find out that Atem is dead he will claim the throne and he will kill you or keep you to prison. We must not let him return to Egypt" Bakura said and bit at her neck.

'" On the contrary, i think that it would be better for us Seto to return to Egypt. I will play with his mind. I will torture him and then i will kill him slolwy just like i did with his wife. I also need a new sex toy . You are so boring lately" Teanna said but Bakura slapped her and pushed her in the wall

"Bitch don`t play games with me . If you ever betray me or go with an other man i swear i will rip your insides out. You are mine. You got it? You are the Queen of Egypt because i want it and because i helped you" he told her and kissed her forcefully. But suddenly Bakura felt a sharp pain in his stomache. Teana had stabbed him with her dagger.

"Never threaten me again or else you will regret it. It is not me that i am in danger but you are Bakura. I can kill you immediately and find someone else in order to help me succeed. You are nothing but a slave and a thief and also a toy who satisfies my needs. Keep in mind that. I don`t want to torture you more. I think that the loss of your family was enough punishment for you. Don`t you think?" she told him and his eyes widened

"You were the one who did this to my people"?Bakura asked her and once again she smirked

"Yes i was the one who killed them and killed your family and i will take yours too. I exist only for death and revenge and i will take everyones` life if i have to. No one is going to stop me. And now let the games begin...

Author`s note

Hello everyone. I really hope you liked the chapter. The Queen`s lust for power and death becomes stronger and stronger. What is going to happen from now on? Please review and i will update soon. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucilla


End file.
